A Love Story - Harvard Years
by Trixfan
Summary: Follow Jim and Trixie as they negotiate college as a young married couple. This series of vignettes is in no particular order. I've had to increase the rating because of chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - **Amber, you asked it this universe would contain Jim and Trixie's college years. I think the title says it all. Please enjoy and let me know if there's a situation you'd like to see. I'm open to suggestion.

* * *

'Trixie Belden,' holding out her right hand while juggling her books in the left, the bouncy blond introduced herself, 'Frayne,' she quickly corrected.

Married barely two months, she still found it hard to remember her new title. Jim reminded her every morning, greeting his wife with 'good morning, Mrs Frayne.'. Still being married to the most wonderful man in the world took some time to sink in. Just last week she'd signed her maiden name on a cheque to pay for her tuition. The clerk looked at her with annoyance as she rewrote the voucher.

'Brad Hawser,' the tall, dark, handsome young man offered. 'Can I help you with that?' He indicated the stack of books.

'No thanks, I've finally managed to get them balanced,' she smiled, getting the stack into a safe bundle. 'I've just been to the book shop.'

Opening the door to the lecture theatre, Brad smiled. 'Looks like you brought every book on the reading list.'

Rolling her eyes, Jim insisted she have all the materials needed to study at home if she chose. 'Someone convinced me then ordered them all on-line before I could protest.'

Laughing, Brad slipped into a chair. 'The tuition alone is killing me,' he stated. 'I'm relying on the library for course readings. With the community expectations, it's going to be difficult to work.'

Deciding to leave that topic well enough alone, Trixie Frayne didn't want anyone knowing she had a very rich husband. They'd arrived a week before classes started for freshman orientation. Moving into their house, Trix came to campus every day, joining in the activities so she could get to know her classmates. Jim spent the time setting up their home, listening to her enthusiastic commentary as they cooked dinner together at night. He seemed please she'd taken easily to college life, even if his wife formed the three percent of students who never lived in one of the university houses.

'I'm sure you'll see me there,' Trixie retorted. 'The study load looks daunting.'

'Hey,' the girl on Brad's left piped up, 'at least we're at Harvard. I don't think I met either of you at orientation. I'm Gaya.'

Smiling, Trixie allowed the banter to continue. Three students in the row behind them entered the conversation. They all seemed as nervous, this being their first official lecture and unsure what to expect. She had a good feeling about Brad and Gaya, wondering if they'd become friends. When the tutor finally walked in, a stony silence suddenly descended.

'My name is Marcus Helter. As you're technically adults and at college now,' he stated, smiling disarmingly at the hundred or so students. 'No one is going to mark you for skipping my class. However, I warn you, miss too many of my lectures and you'll fail this introductory course. I'm going to take roll for the first and only time this semester. I expect you to attend every lecture, learn the material and pass the exams. If you don't you only have yourselves to blame. That's the beauty of self-directed adult learning. Adler, Harvey,' he called. Examining the boy who answered with 'Yes, Sir,' and raised his hand, Trixie had the distinct impression her lecturer memorised the students face for later reference. He'd know exactly who blew off their studies.

'Frayne, Beatrix,' he called some time later, a slight frown marring his features. Although she answered in a similar vain to her classmates, Marcus took longer to examine her. 'Any relation to James Frayne?' he asked suddenly.

'Yes, Sir,' Trixie felt her heart beat increase. She didn't like being singled out. Jim didn't need his past brought up nor did she want the notoriety. The media occasionally took the story out and replayed it, much to her husband's displeasure. A beaten orphan making good sold papers.

'Miss Frayne,' he started.

'Mrs Frayne, I prefer Trixie,' she corrected before she engaged her brain. Cheeks going red, she fiddled with the engagement and wedding ring on her left hand, calling further attention to her marital status.

'By marriage then,' Marcus commented. Nodding, the lecture moved on, as if this outburst answered some questions for him. Mortified, Trixie slunk down in her seat. Not that she wanted to hide the fact, but being eighteen and married had caused more than one negative comment. Several students looked at her, the expression varying from pity to envy and everything in between.

'Shamus,' Jim called as he noticed his wife exit her first college class. He'd wanted to share the experience with her as much as possible. Taking the stack of books without a word, her expression said enough. 'Let's get a coffee,' he offered, walking beside her, one arm slung around her drooping shoulders, 'and you can tell me what happened.'

'Is that him,' a tall, leggy blond stated in a stage whisper as they passed. 'I googled him, he's as handsome as his picture.'

'Not to mention rich and connected. Whatever does he see in her,' returned the girl at her side, 'she's so homely.'

'I'm gathering,' Jim tried not to smile, 'the entire class knows we're married.'

'You could say that,' Trixie rolled her eyes.

'Come on, Shamus, it's never bothered you before,' he teased. 'Besides, they're just jealous. I bet they're the kind of girls I avoided like the plague at Columbia.'

'What,' Trixie attempted a wain smile, 'looking to find a rich, hansom husband.'

'Yep,' he smirked. 'Only this husband has eyes for his very beautiful and homely wife.'

'Thank you, Mr Honourable,' realising Jim only wanted to torment her out of her bad mood, Trixie chuckled. 'That's what I love the most about you, Jim. You can always make me laugh at myself.'

'While I love everything about you, Trixie Frayne,' he let his eyes determine the depth of his feelings.

Ensuring the two women overheard the entire exchanged, Trixie lifted her head. Even carrying a load of books, Jim knew what his wife wanted. Starting as he meant to go on, James Frayne kissed the love of his life without reservation in front of her class.

'Better,' he whispered as he drew away.

'Much,' Trixie grinned in return. 'How about we make that coffee at home? I have an hour before I need to be back for my next class.'

Leaning in, he allowed his intentions to sparkle in his green eyes. 'Last one to the bedroom,' Jim hinted in droll whisper, 'well, they won't get much of a say in what I want to do.'

Giggling now, Trixie grabbed his hand. 'What makes you think it'll be you who gets there first,' she teased.

'I think,' he returned, 'it won't really matter that much. Once I start, you're like putty in my hands.'

'You're so sure of yourself,' Trixie giggled. 'Maybe it's my turn to be in charge!'

Setting a fast pace, she lead them back to the small apartment, ensuring she made it through the door first. Jim dropped the book on the hall table in order to take the woman stripping her top into his arms. They never made it the bedroom. Trixie had a fantasy about making love with her husband against the wall. Jim made that dream come true. An hour later, she slipped into her seat, barely making it back for her second lecture in time.

'We missed you,' Brad teased easily, 'between classes, but then I think you might have had better things to do.'

Eyes shining mischievously, she retorted, 'there has to be some positives to marriage and an apartment within walking distance of the square.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Don't you think it's time to go home?' Matthew Wheeler allowed one eye brow to rise with arms crossed as he glared at his son.

'The big hand,' Jim managed, pointing the clock above his office door, 'hasn't hit the twelve yet and the little one between the three and four.'

'You don't have to be Mr Honourable with me,' Matt continued his pose, now leaning against the door jam. 'I'm not going to tell the boss if you leave a whole hour or more early. If I were twenty years younger, not married to your mother and single, I'd give you a run for your money. You know that old saying, while the cats away. Besides, I'm sure your wife wants to see you after being in New York all week.'

Throwing down his pen, Jim let out a monumental sigh. 'That, Dad,' he confessed easily, 'is not in the terms of my study contract. I'm here for my MBA, working on the business plan for my school. I have to pass this to continue onto my Masters next year.'

'You think, what,' Matt played the devil's advocate, 'going home early to Boston, to the woman you love is going to stop you completing your task? Jim, you have to be back on Monday morning. I'm impressed by the amount of work you've done on this project. Several of my Vice Presidents have commented on the quantity and quality of your plan in the five days you've been working with us. Wai Tan asked me why you're not at college here in New York and employed with Wheeler International.'

Grinning at the complements, Jim made a snap decision. 'You and I both know this is a venture I'm invested in. It's my dream. I have an ulterior motive.'

'It's teaching you the how, Son,' Matthew broke in. 'You can take the lessons you're learning and apply it to any project Wheeler International takes on.'

'I know,' the guilt Jim felt showing on his mobile face. 'It's just the terms of my contract say nine to five. You know me!'

'I know your wife,' Matthew allowed a grin to spread across his face. 'Trixie will be delighted if you arrive hours before you're supposed to. Go Jim, make love to you wife, take her out to dinner and then do it over again. If you tell anyone I said that,' he warned, 'I'll deny it.'

'Thanks, dad,' Jim couldn't help the smile as he packed the papers and laptop into his bag. 'I can be kind of single minded. As to taking Trix to dinner, it's three thirty now. Even if I manage to get the high speed train, it's going to take four hours to get home.'

'The helicopter is waiting on the roof,' an amused father told his astounded son, 'to take you to the airport. I've made the company jet available for your use tonight along with a car waiting for you in Boston. With any luck,' winking, Matthew moved out of the way, 'you'll make the seven thirty reservations I've made at that little French restaurant around the corner from your apartment with plenty of time to spare. There have to be some advantages,' letting out a chuckle, he clapped the young man on the back, 'to having money. Sometimes you have to learn to spend it on the important things in life. I'd be counting your wife as one of them.'

Watching Mr Honourable scurry out of the room, Matthew worked hard to hide the merriment. 'I think Trixie will be delighted,' he muttered.

'You can say that again,' Peter Belden, the newly poached Vice President of Accounts stated.

They both remembered the dating and kissing episodes fondly. Matthew Wheeler laughed with Peter Belden about his young son's intentions. From the day of Trixie's marriage to Jim, the CEO of Wheeler International attempted to lure the Bank Manager into his employ. Underutilised in his position at Frist National, Peter had been denied advancement due to a lack of formal qualifications. Matthew looked beyond that, realising what an asset his son's father in law could be.

'If you don't mind,' Peter deferred to his ultimate superior, 'I'd like to talk to you, now you've arranged our children's social life.'

'Sometimes,' Matthew shook his head, 'I have to place a bomb under that young man.'

'He's going to make a great CEO,' Peter approved, 'because Jim can focus. Let my daughter make him more spontaneous. Believe me, it's Trixie's speciality. They've been married two years and I've noticed the subtle changes.'

'Last year,' Matthew agreed with a smirk, 'I would never have convinced Jim to leave early.'

'Last year,' Peter shook his head, 'you would never have offered my daughter as a sacrificial lamb. Wait until I tell Helen about the twenty years younger comment. I'm sure she'll share it with Grace and laugh at your expense.'

Approaching his apartment block a little over two hours later, Jim heard the loud music before the car stopped. Since moving in last August, the inhabitant of the basement bedsit had been warned about the volume on several occasions. He'd be the only person not returning for the new school year. As Jim administered the leases on his father's behalf and the other tenets had made complaints, Mr Frayne had every right to refuse another let.

_That's not Gordon's usual style,_ he realised_. _Climbing out of the stationary vehicle, Jim comprehended the noise emanated from the ground floor apartment. He considered the strains of Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture blasting through the foyer. _Trixie isn't a fan of classical music. Something is very wrong, _his mind informed.

Expecting the door to be open, he found it locked. _I don't know how many times,_ confused, Jim wondered at the sudden change in behaviour, _I've had to tell Trix this isn't Sleepyside and you can't leave the door open. I wonder why she's suddenly started. Is my wife finally learning to be more secure or has my tenure in New York caused her to be afraid?_

Turning his key, Jim's mouth dropped. He insisted they keep their small home tidy. While Trixie coped with mess, he didn't. Jim liked everything in its place although he'd had to learn to give in to his Shamus's need for some disorganisation, this level of clutter seemed completely out of character. At least that's what it looked like. Clothing lay scattered in the hall with her school bag. Walking into the kitchen, dishes littered the sink while Jim couldn't see a bare spot on the limited counter space. Books tormented their dining table along with her laptop and a ream of paper. In the corner the music blared from the MP3 dock.

Intrigued, Jim continued on to their home office, turning down the noise level as he passed. That at least looked in the same condition as he left it. Finally he found his wife, tears streaming down her face, lying in the middle in their bed.

'Trix,' he asked gently, suddenly afraid to find out what had occurred to cause this reaction. A couple of ideas came immediately to mind.

She didn't say a word. Reaching over to the side table, Trixie handed Jim an official looking sheet. He ignored it for the moment.

'Tell me what's happened?' They'd spoken for at least an hour each night. Jim knew his wife missed him. He'd never heard anything in her voice to suspect this level of distress.

'Look at the test results,' Trixie moaned, her head covered by a pillow. 'This is going to ruin everything.'

Swallowing hard, Jim finally opened the paper. He paled, understanding Trixie's emotional turmoil. 'We made promises to each other, Shamus, on our wedding day. For better or worse.'

'This is worse,' she moaned. 'Jim how am I going to get out of this?'

'Have you taken a repeat test?' he asked.

'I have an appointment at 10 am on Monday,' she finally took the covering from her tear stained eyes.

'When did you find out? Oh,' he read the date on the top of the letter, 'today.'

'I can't understand why I failed,' she wailed. 'I've been so cautious, doing everything by the book. I knew it would be hard, I just didn't think I'd get it so wrong.'

'I know you've dedicated a lot of time and effort into understanding the theory behind it,' Jim soothed.

'Why didn't I listen to you,' she continued, 'and take your advice. You always know what to do. But I had to go my own way, laying all my eggs in one basket. Honestly, you'd have thought I would have learnt that lesson.'

'Trix,' Jim didn't quite know what to say, 'it could be worse.'

'How,' suddenly the tears she'd been holding back came back with vengeance. 'You'll finish your masters at least at least a semester ahead of me. What am I supposed to do?'

Smiling, he'd seen Trixie like this once or twice before. _Not quite this upset_, Jim had to be honest_. Then again, she'd never really failed at anything before_.

'Shamus,' he managed to reposition her. Lying down beside his wife, he took the woman into his arms. 'Let me help you. It's really simple.'

'Simple for you, Mr Honourable,' she hissed, 'you're not the one in this mess.'

'It's not like we're pregnant, Trix,' Jim couldn't hold back his mirth any longer. 'The way you're acting I thought we'd slipped up. That would have been a major problem.'

'Are you going to help me,' she demanded, trying to pull away from his embrace,

'Music appreciation is like making love,' Jim announced, beginning to lay gentle kissed along his wife's jaw.

'Making love?' Trixie stoped her hiccupping, becoming interested.

'The first strains of music are like the look I give you when I need you,' Jim kept talking while allowing his hands to remove clothing and stroke delicate areas. 'You either know straight away you going to enjoy it, ignore it or just give in. Then comes the foreplay, the introductory notes to reel you in. The music begins to take on a life of its own, tantalising, evolving, and stroking your senses until it builds to that crescendo.'

'I see,' Trixie stated. Her mind racing ahead, she could see the similarity and became inpatient, after a week away from Jim to feel it.

'I'm not sure you've got my meaning yet,' Jim stopped talking. He needed to show her. Half listening to the orchestral accompaniment still playing in the background, he gave his wife a physical demonstration.

'So what happens,' Trixie asked, a satisfied smile encompassed her face, 'if that's not the end of the piece?'

'You get to saviour the delights all over again,' Jim teased. Glancing at the bedside clock, he noticed the time. 'However, dad made us reservations at Pierre's in half an hour. You have to love modern electronic devices. We can simply pause this classic, get showered, have diner together and pick up where we left off in a couple of hours.'

It suddenly occurred to Trixie that Jim shouldn't be home for another hour at least. Deciding she didn't really care why, she just had to ask, 'so you though I might be pregnant?'

Snorting, Jim managed, 'we, Trixie. If it ever happens,' watching her face, he modified his words, 'when we decide it's time to happen, I hope your reaction will be a little more enthusiastic.'

'Well,' rolling her eyes, Trixie Frayne climbed out of bed, 'it's sure not going to happen until we're both finished college. I'm not going to give those old gossips down the road the chance to say I told you so. Come on Mr Honourable, I need energy to cope with my next music appreciation lesson.'

'So,' Jim asked when he called Monday evening.

'I used the making love metaphor,' Trixie's grin of satisfaction came across in her words, 'and the examiners loved it. I got an A plus and the extra credit points. Looks like we will be graduating together.'

'Glad I could help,' Jim returned, his tone filled with supressed laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - **Don't shoot me. This has been playing around in my mind since reading a review about the problems of getting married early. The language is suggestive and the reason for increasing the rating. If you think it deserves an M (I tried to keep most references off camera) please let me know and I'll change it immediately. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Jim's pride had been shattered, not that he'd recognised it at first. Last night he'd made love to his wife. He thought they'd both enjoyed the event. Married three months, each time got just a little better as they learnt more about each other.

Until, on the cups of sleep, Trixie whispered, 'there has to be more.'

Lying awake, her words did circles in his brain as Jim tried to assign them a logical meaning. Wondering what his wife insinuated, he thought about their sex life and began to speculate if Trixie considered him a prude. In fact the more he reflected, several truths became glaringly obvious.

James Frayne and Trixie Belden had both been innocent and more than a little naive going into their marriage. Sure, they'd lived in the real world long enough to understand the concept of sex. They'd heard friends and school mate's talk about it. Nothing, however prepared them for their wedding night.

'Well,' Jim commented under his breath, sitting before his computer in the office of their small apartment the next day, 'that's not entirely true.'

He should be going an assignment. Instead his mind refused to move beyond his wife's hurtful words. Jim remembered, at his wedding reception, Mrs Belden's sudden and quiet approach. She'd made sure they were alone. Shuddering, he wondered what his wife's mother could possibly say to him as his bride changed in her room.

'Jim,' Helen allowed an eyebrow to raise, 'tonight,' she warned in a low, intense tone, 'don't rush that home run. You're both inexperienced. Take it from someone who knows, you need to round all the bases slowly. Take your time. Make sure you touch each pillow before going on to the next one. You've been waiting for this for months. Don't hurry the main event. You want the crowd to cheer, not feel they've left with an anticlimax, still waiting for the game to end.'

With that, she'd walked away, leaving a pale young man in her wake. As if his Mother in law looked into his mind, more particularly saw his greatest fear it would be his inability to please his wife tonight. Terror encompassed him at the thought of what lay ahead and the expectations, both his and Trixie's, on his shoulders.

Jim hoped, maybe even assumed it would be like everything else and come easily. Each time they'd rounded a new base, they'd allowed instinct to guide them. Neither Trixie nor Jim had complaints up to this point. Now his wife had expressed her need of something more, Jim needed to put his considerable intelligence in to discovering exactly what Trixie had to complain about.

After Trixie left for classes this morning, James Frayne opened his computer, connected to the internet and logged on to the library system. Within two minutes he'd discovered an entire dewy decimal point dedicated to every aspect of sex. On the down side, none of the books were available on the net. He needed go into the library.

Unwilling to wait, he'd ambled to campus, found the stack he needed and taken four books back to a well hidden and screened desk. An hour later, having read about the psychological aspects, Jim began to question his motivations. A psych major, the young man considered his exposure to sex. Two young to remember his parents' relationship, James Frayne wouldn't base his marriage on the Jonesy rapid and often noisy couplings with his mother. Mr and Mrs Wheeler had been much more discreet. He'd seen them kiss occasionally but never show more intimacy than that.

'I guess,' Jim realised, 'they always kept that part of their life contained to the bedroom.' Not wanting to think about Mr and Mrs Belden, Jim understood their interactions would form the basis of Trixie's ideas about their love life. 'Everything I've read today says you have to communicate. We really don't do that very well, not in this area of our life anyway.'

Trixie's classes ran late on Tuesdays. Sighing with relief, Jim set himself up in the study. Returning to his earlier topic, he began to explore his feelings on sex. He'd actually enjoyed the day Trixie beat him home and they'd finished up using the wall in the small hall. Then last week his wife surprised him in the shower. Two of them in the enclosed space made things very cosy. It seemed Mrs Frayne didn't have any hang ups about sex outside the bedroom.

'Maybe I am a prude. OK, Frayne, imagine your perfect seduction,' Jim tried to step out of his usual mindset. 'Isolated cabin in the mountain's, roaring log fire, plush rug and a naked wife.'

_Yes_, his mind supplied as other parts of his anatomy reacted to the fictional scene, _that did it. Moving on, what else?_

_Seems you don't need any more than that_, his conscious laughed at him.

'This is like the months of waiting for Trix to turn eighteen,' Jim growled, leaving to clean up. 'I thought I'd finished all that hand washing. Seems that's something else I've learnt today.'

Confused by the sudden need, it focused Jim's desires. Deciding he liked erotic, the touch, taste and feel more than the actual act, he'd start with that. Using the word, he commenced a search. It didn't take long to find myriad of sites dedicated to all things erotic. Choosing one that looked less iniquitous, the content surprised him.

'Loving couples,' he nodded, 'that sounds right. Some of this other stuff,' shrugging, Jim didn't want to consider it. Fervently he hoped it wouldn't be to Trixie's tastes either.

An hour later, several stories discarded because of their questionable content, Jim had a very good idea of what Trixie meant. They really needed to talk about what pleased them. Still there had been several techniques described in that last chapter he's like to attempt with his wife. He'd get to what he wanted Trixie to do to him later.

A perfectionist at heart, Jim started to refine his information gathering. Finding video, he ignored the fact it appeared on a porn site. Another hour passed, then a second. So caught up in his research, he didn't hear the study door open. Something disturbed his concentration. Looking over his shoulder while loud moans of pleasure filled the speakers, Trixie stood with arms crossed.

'What,' she asked, trying to keep a straight face, 'do you call that?'

'Research,' Jim moved the curser a few millimetres. 'Is that,' he managed to affect the same bland tone, 'the something more you're looking for?'

'You're aware,' Trixie's mischievous eyes twinkled, 'it's your turn to cook tonight because Brett, Gaya and three other students are here to study history.'

Trix reached for the mouse as Jim's face turned a mortified shade of red. Turning off the browser, she whispered into her husband's ear, 'we'll talk about this later, after our guests have gone and you've practiced that on me.'

'Deal,' Jim couldn't stop the grin. 'Oh,' he called to her as she turned to leave, 'I've done a lot of research this afternoon, wife and you're going to benefit from all of it.'

'Looking forward to it, husband,' she winked.


End file.
